Sins (Грехове)
by deadone1013
Summary: Language: Bulgarian! Cas is human and he is homeless and hurt. He thinks about his sins and human feelings. One-shot.( Кас е човек, бездомен е и е ранен. Това са неговите мисли за собствените му грехове и човешките емоции.)


Не беше сигурен от колко време живееше на улицата. Но знаеше, че няма да издържи още дълго. Сега разбираше колко крехки са хората, колко ужасяващо лесно е да бъдат наранени. Всъщност, много неща, свързани с хората разбираше едва сега.

Например болката. Мислеше си, че познава всички аспекти на страданието.. .Но да бъдеш човек , това пренасяше усещането на съвсем различно ниво. Всичко е въпрос на гледна точка, осъзна той, докато притискаше раната на корема си с едната ръка, а с другата потърси опора в мократа стена на близката сграда. Всичко опира до това колко можеш да понесеш.

Всяка крачка му костваше усилие. Усещането от раната беше като от нож, обгърнат в пламъци, режеше и изгаряше едновременно. Дрехите му вече бяха подгизнали от кръвта. Краката му го подведоха и той опря гърба си в стената и се свлече на земята с отчаян стон.

Седеше в калта, почти до ъгъла, където тъмната уличка срещаше светлините на забързания булевард, но все още скрит в сумрака. Едната му ръка панически притискаше раната, усещаше пръстите си мокри от топлата кръв. Затвори очи. Само за пет минути и щеше да продължи.

 _Къде?_

Гласът в главата му, който напоследък беше единствения му спътник и събеседник , го попита. Кас тръсна глава, за да го пропъди и стисна по- силно уморените си клепачи.

 _Махай се._

Беше уморен. Умората, нуждата от сън, от храна, от подслон, всичко това никога не беше имало значение за него. Знаеше, че тези неща са нужни на човек, за да оцелее, но до сега не го разбираше напълно. Усети, че се унася и паниката го стисна за гърлото и го задави. Спазъмът го накара да се закашля и той усети вкуса на кръв в устата си. Не биваше да заспива. Сънят на този етап беше все едно е мъртъв. Ако се отпуснеше и отслабеше натиска върху раната, кръвта му просто щеше да изтече на земята.

 _Може би така е по-добре._

Гласът беше кротък, успокояващ, приласкаващ. Обещаваше спокойствие. Това беше нещо ново. Обикновено го обвиняваше, измъчваше, наказваше.

Спомни си първата нощ, която прекара на улицата. Как хората го подминаваха, някои извръщаха глава, сякаш не съществуваше, други го гледаха с отвращение, трети със съжаление. Но никой не спря, никой не го заговори. Как се сви, треперещ , въпреки трите пласта дрехи, на стълбите пред входа на една жилищна сграда, как пръстите го боляха от студа, а стомахът му се свиваше от глад. В този момент, докато все пак се опитваше да заспи, а улицата опустя и стана тихо, прозрението го удари през лицето и спря дъха му отново.

 _Сам._

През целия си живот беше чувал братята и сестрите си, беше усещал присъствието им, беше свикнал да е част от нещо по-голямо и по-велико от собствената си индивидуалност. А сега беше съвсем сам. Нито един човек не би разбрал това измерение на самотата, това чувство за ограниченост и безполезност, което го съпътстваше, от както изгуби силата си. Все още се опитваше да използва сетива и способности, които вече не притежаваше.

 _Изкупление._

Може би за това чуваше този глас в главата си. Може би това не беше нищо повече от неговия собствен глас. Или може би полудяваше. Всъщност нямаше значение, стига да не беше сам повече.

 _И без това няма да живееш още дълго._

Това беше истина. Колкото и да притискаше раната, кръвта продължаваше да тече. Усещаше лепкавите пръсти на треската, пълзящи по тялото му. Устата му беше пресъхнала, пълна със соления вкус на собствената му кръв. Гласът го поправи с равен тон.

 _Кръвта на Джими Новак._

Още един човек, който беше предал. Беше обещал да се грижи за него, за семейството му. И се беше провалил.

 _Нищо ново._

Кастиел затвори очи отново и отчаяно се опита да пропъди гласа от главата си. Знаеше какво ще му каже. Знаеше какво ще последва. Но сега си имаше достатъчно проблеми, за да мисли за всичко това. Спазъмът и болката го завариха неподготвен и той сви колене до гърдите си със сподавен стон, борейки се да остане в съзнание. Когато премина, той плъзна свободната си ръка в джоба на якето си и стисна в юмрук няколкото останали монети. Подържа ги известно време, борейки се със себе си и желанието да се добере до телефон и да се обади. Все пак за това ги пазеше. За случай на крайна нужда, когато това обаждане щеше да е единственият му останал шанс. Усещаше спокойствие, докато стискаше монетите в ръката си. После ги пусна на сигурно място в джоба си.

 _Страхливец._

Страхът беше другото нещо, което придоби ново значение за него в последните седмици. Първият пристъп на паника го повали на колене и го накара да се бори за всяка глътка въздух, докато спазмите разкъсваха гърдите му и мозъкът му отказваше да работи. Това беше моментът, когато видя, как ангелите падат от небето. Защото вината беше негова. Веднъж опустоши Рая, докато си играеше на Бог, беше прекалено самоуверен и наивен. Уби хиляди, жестоко и последователно. И когато се опита да оправи нещата, със същата самоувереност, със същата наивност, лиши семейството си от дом, изгони ги да се скитат по земята, сами и уплашени, изгори крилата им.

 _Колко ли са загинали при падането?_

Опита се да не мисли за това. Чувството за вина пареше в гърлото му, проправяйки си път нагоре в сподавени хлипове.

 _Съжалявам._

Не. Всъщност само казваше, че съжалява. Не разбираше напълно значението на вината и чувството да съжаляваш за нещо. Беше използвал думата повече пъти, от колкото можеше да преброи, но тя беше празна и лишена от смисъл. До сега.

Сега чувството за вина беше с него постоянно. За това не се обади. Как да поиска помощ, след всичко, което беше направил? Как да поиска помощ, когато всяко нещо, което знаеше името му го преследваше и искаше да го убие? Как отново да каже, че съжалява? Как да понесе отвращението, съжалението, с което го гледаха хората сега, когато го види в очите на единствения приятел, който му беше останал?

Човешките емоции бяха много сложно нещо. Повечето преминаваха през него като ураган, разхвърляха душата му, оставяйки го задъхан, треперещ и объркан. Единственото нещо, което го успокояваше, беше усещането, което му даваха монетите, когато ги стиснеше в ръката си. Все още не го знаеше, но това мъничко топло чувство в гърдите му всъщност беше надежда.

 _Умираш._

В друга ситуация щеше да оцени иронията, че точно гласът в главата му го върна в реалността. Или не съвсем. Не се страхуваше от смъртта. Не и от самата смърт. Съмненията, вината, болката, всичко щеше да изчезне. Страхуваше се от това, което следва. Защото, дори и портите на Рая да не бяха запечатани, той знаеше, че за него вече няма място там.

 **Бележки: Идеята не е оригинална, това е само моето виждане за нея :), също така е първият ми опит. Не знам дали някой ще го прочете, но ако все пак се случи, моля, кажете какво мислите. Благодаря!**


End file.
